Set Free
by v3nus6
Summary: Antes de la última batalla Tristán pide su libertad a la persona menos esperada: Galahad. Slash.


**King Arthur:**

**_Set Free_**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **waaa hace tiempo que no escribía un fan fic... tengo pendientes de capítulos pero sentía que si no escribía este no iba a estar tranquila. Bueno espero que les guste este One que hice de Tristán x Galhad. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos como pareja (separando el Hannigram XD). Disfruten y dejen reviews.

* * *

Su rey mitad romano y celta, estaba solo en lo que una vez fue su reinado donde aquellos caballeros que estaban a la misma altura por las hazañas y lo demostraban a la hora de sentarse en su mesa redonda, disfrutaban de proteger aquellas personas que estaban detrás de la muralla de Hadrian. Era Arturo, el único que quedaba en pie para derrotar a los zanjones. El que ahora se encontraba pasando su mano en cada silla de sus caballeros diciendo palabras al aire a cada lugar como si ese fiel soldado estuviera ahí.

No fue cobardía, no fue que ellos no quisieran luchar. No fue eso.

Ellos fueron liberados tras cumplir su último mandato. Incluso Lancelot, su fiel compañero y su mejor amigo. Solo obedecieron la última orden de Arturo: "irse con la gente y disfrutar de sus vidas". Una simple palabra de despedida con las manos estrechadas para cerrar el trato y el adiós. Solo Lancelot no lo acepto de buena manera, ya que también su rey debería ser liberado.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, se encontraban en una caravana con rumbo desconocido a la felicidad y a la paz, aquellos soldados liberados. Estaban sin pronunciar palabras dejando que el único sonido que hubiera sea el de los casquillos de los caballos y el andar de las ruedas de los carruajes. Un nuevo ruido se añadía pero estaba en la distancia eran unos tambores, señal que los zanjones están por llegar a su ex hogar.

Lancelot se detuvo en el camino y observo a cada uno de sus ex compañeros. Pronto uno a uno se le acercaron en sus corceles, no era necesario que él pronunciara palabra para saber lo que estaba pensando y que deberían hacer. Eran ex compañeros de batalla pero ahora eran amigos y esa amistad les decía que deberían de estar al lado de su otro gran amigo: Arturo. El amigo que se quitó la corona para ser uno más entre ellos. Estaba decidido. Ellos irían a combatir por última vez con él, no para ser recordados como los caballeros de la corte del rey Arturo, sino para ser recordados como los hombres que le fueron fieles a su amigo hasta el último de los suspiros.

–Oye, te libero -menciono aquel explorador de cabello largo con trencitas a su fiel halcón que posaba sobre su brazo derecho- _hasta pronto, querido amigo_ –pensó para sí mismo- _guárdame un lugar contigo en el cielo. _

Tristán no era una persona de muchas palabras o de demostrar emociones. Era alguien reservado que se movía con sigilo y apartado de los demás en algunas ocasiones.

–Fue un gran compañero -menciono Galahad, el más joven de la compañía mientras miraba como se perdía el halcón en el cielo- la envidio… -agrego mientras sus rizos se movían con el aire- ella disfrutara lo que posiblemente nosotros nunca -hizo una pausa para suspirar-: la libertad.

Con esa última palabra hizo andar a su corcel para retomar el camino rumbo a la muralla que habían dejado. Tristán lo miro irse, agallo la cabeza mordiéndose los labios, arrió fuerte a su caballo haciendo que sea veloz para bloquear el camino de Galahad colocándose delante de él.

– ¿Qué sucede? -dijo en un tono extrañado el joven por aquel comportamiento de su compañero.

–He liberado a mi halcón -respondió de manera seca.

–Sí, lo vi –menciono el muchacho-. Pero ¿a qué viene que interfieras en mi camino? -pregunto lo que su rostro reflejaba.

–Quiero mi libertad -sus frases eran tan cortantes y secas pero en esta frase, se escuchó preocupado.

Galahad lo miró con sus ojos verdes posados en la mirada de Tristán en silencio.

–Ya eres un hombre libre -hablo- si no quieres luchar, no lo hagas -retomo su camino para alcanzar a la compañía que ya estaba muy lejos pasando de largo a Tristán-

–¿Acaso Tristán tiene miedo? … -negó con su cabeza- es Tristán, uno de los caballeros más serios y mejores preparados para la batalla –se decía así mismo tras dejarlo. Ni si quiera lo miro al dejarlo-

El sonido de unos chasquidos de caballo acercándose era señal de que Tristán estaba viniendo. Estuvo a su lado sin decirse ninguna palabra solo cabalgaban uno junto al otro, en silencio. Llegaron con los otros que pensaron que Galahad se arrepintió y Tristán lo hizo entrar en razón. Se reunieron con Arturo y este, les dio instrucciones.

* * *

Antes de entrar en batalla, Tristán estaba colocado en su puesto tomando su arco entre sus dedos mirándolo por unos segundos que pareciera minutos. Hizo que su caballo en el que estaba se acercara al puesto de Galahad.

–Todos piensan que me acobarde y que tú me obligaste con tus "métodos" –molesto en un tono y sarcástico para decir que bajo amenaza y golpes- cuando eres tú el que quería huir.

… -le miró sin responder- quiero ser libre –repitió-

–Ya lo eres, te dieron el papel que lo avala como a mí -menciono Galahad.

–Ese papel solo dice que -miro aquellos ojos verdes- mi cuerpo es libre de servir a Roma –desvió la mirada- pero no habla de mi corazón.

¿Corazón? ¿Tristán tiene corazón? La persona que mata incluso por placer puede tener uno.

–Quiero que mi libertad, -se inclinó hacia Galahad- que me liberes -se acercó a su oído-. deja ser libre a mi corazón.

Galahad se hizo para atrás sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

–¡Qué! -Exclamo sorprendido ante esa confesión directa de Tristán- ¿Qué quieres decir? –no quería confundir las cosas.

–Necesito que liberes a tu pobre esclavo -respondió-. Posiblemente uno de los dos muera y no quiero estar condenado a un sentimiento que me impedirá sentir la libertad. –decía de forma sabía- Quiero que me digas si sientes lo mismo –Tristán se caracterizaba por ser tan directo- No deseo morir sin ser libre de ti, que mi alma este condenada a vagar porque mi corazón aún estaba preso en tus manos -Galahad quería huir pero el mayor lo acorralo-. Ni deseo que tú mueras sin liberarme, porque no podría vivir sin mi amo.

–¡Tristán estás loco! -trataba de apartarse cubriendo su rostro sonrojado.

Ahora entendía porque cuando estuvo con esa mujer, a la que abrazaba y acariciaba; Tristan nunca le quitaba la mirada de encima, como el buen explorador que era. Por ello, lanzo su dardo después que él, cayendo sobre el suyo. Por eso siempre se veía molesto cuando estaban en expedición y Galahad coqueteaba con una mujer. Tristán lo jalaba diciendo que no hay tiempo cuando eso era lo que sobraba.

Tristán tenía sentimientos y era hacia Galahad. ¿Debería sentirse afortunado porque era la debilidad del temible Tristán? No respondió solo se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Podría negar un sentimiento sin saber que oculta el mismo? Galahad era muy joven con poca experiencia en el amor, Tristán era lo contrario. Posiblemente por eso no dudo en declararse sin pensar que eso afectaría la mente del menor.

–Galahad -lo llamo por su nombre- respóndeme

Antes que pudiera decir una palabra Arturo les llamo para que estén listos. Tristán debería regresar a su puesto, torció el labio agachando la mirada para luego ponerla en alto como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que hizo.

Galahad… -regreso- aunque no me concedas la libertad, tomaré lo que me pertenece –lo agarro detrás de la nuca para darle un beso apasionado- … -le vio a los ojos, sonrió bribón y se retiró ahora si mostrando el orgullo verdadero por su acción. Estaba satisfecho.

El joven se quedó en su puesto pensando en ese beso, en esos sentimientos (y los suyos), pero sobretodo en Tristán.

* * *

La batalla inicio. Todos atacando contra sus enemigos. A uno le tocaba un mínimo de veinte hombres para enfrentarse, no era exageración. Eran los cálculos que hizo Arturo al ver la cantidad de zanjones pasar la muralla. Galahad se encontraba en un extremo y Tristán en otro. El humo del fuego de las flechas que chocaban contra la paja ya preparada con el aceite le impedía ver muy bien al mayor.

Solo miró a Tristán caminar hacia el rey zanjón, desvió la mirada para continuar contra sus oponentes. No observo cuando el rey tomo a Tristán, solo escucho su grito. Su reacción al oírlo fue buscarlo con la mirada encontrándose con el humo. En ese momento, maldijo no ser como el explorador que de seguro sus ojos cafés atravesarían esa cortina; después, cambio de opinión cuando termino la batalla.

* * *

El desastre de la última guerra contra los zanjones se veía donde quiera. Muertos ahí y muertos de este lado. Dos grandes vidas sacrificadas pero serán recordaras por las personas a las que salvaron en este trágico día: Lancelot y Tristán. Cada uno tuvo un efecto diferente frente a sus compañeros, Lancerot inerte y sin vida en brazos de Arturo; quien le lloraba y le gritaba al Dios al que ciegamente seguía. Le reclamaba habérselo quitado y que si quería una vida, debió llevarse la de él.

Por su parte, Galahad se vio afectado por Tristán. Aunque antes de la batalla ya lo estaba. El joven se encontraba a lado del cuerpo de Tristán; y la cabeza de este, frente a sus pies. Tomo con ambas manos aquella cabeza, lo pego a su pecho comenzando a llorar. Si, un guerrero puede llorar. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Galahad, el que aún conservaba emociones; podría sentir amor, felicidad e ira pero ahora un sentimiento crudo y desconsolador: culpa.

Culpa por no liberarlo de su amor, culpa por no haberse dado cuenta antes de Tristán; porque tal vez… solo tal vez Galahad pudiera sentir como él con el paso del tiempo. Pero ya no se puede regresar atrás en el tiempo…

–Lo siento… -lloraba pobremente a Tristán incluso se dejó caer de rodillas sin soltarlo- no pude liberarte a tiempo… -le acaricio la mejilla mientras gritaba igual o peor que Arturo a Lancelot.

Ya era tarde para liberarlo.

Tristán no puede volver.

Ya era tarde.

Tristán ha sido condenado.

Su cuerpo era libre pero no su corazón, ahora Galahad debe cargar con él.

Tristán no fue liberado ni será.

* * *

fin


End file.
